


Perception

by thewolvesintherain



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin family fluff, Dwarf family bonding, Gen, Kili's tutor is a jerk, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Thorin takes issue with that, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesintherain/pseuds/thewolvesintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, isn't stupid. (no matter what his tutor says)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

This is an AU everyone lives fic, becuase frankly it's all I'm capable of. 

 

 

 Thorin, king under of the mountain, lord of Erebor and all it ruled, couldn't help but smile as his youngest flopped down at his feet and leans back against his uncles knees, putting his head down in the curve between his uncle's knee bones. Thorin reached forward to run a hand through his nephew's hair, and begin to braid small chunks of it, smiling a little as his nephew let out a heavy sigh and let his neck go lax. He waited patiently, ignoring the harsh looks from his advisors and kept braiding Kili's hair, beginning to gently gather it into a western braid, with his fingernails scratching through his nephew's scalp gently. He knew Kili, knew the lad had to have a few minutes to think about what had happened, needed to process. 

After another few moments, Kili sighs again and opens his mouth and Thorin leans forward expectantly, only to have one of his advisors snap, "If his highness has nothing better to do, then perhaps he best leave his Uncle the King to do his work."

 

 

Kili flinches, and Thorin knows the boy is thinking of his step father's harsh words and harsh movements, and all the things he told the boy before Thorin got him away. Kili begins to rise, but Thorin keeps a gentle hand on his shoulder, and tells his advisors, "Leave us." 

They file out obediently, excepting Balin and Dwalin, and Thorin goes back to stroking his hands through Kili's hair, asking, "What's the matter lad?"

Kili shakes his head and whispers, "It's not important, I'm just - I'm just bothering you."  

"No, lad" he soothes, "You're not bothering me. Whatever's troubling you is more important than the tax laws."

Kili chews on his lip, a bad habit that Thorin has never been able to break him of, before blurting out, "Uncle? Am I stupid?"

"Who told you that?" He feels the anger rising in his chest, but is careful not to let it show, knowing it will only upset his youngest. 

 

Kili looks down at his fingers, rubbed raw from his bowstring, and whispers, "Andrahal."

He sits still for a moment, unsure of what to think. Why would Kili's tutor have told his nephew he was stupid? Kili wasn't  - definately not, but he'd always struggled with his letters, and though Balin had done the best he could, the boy had been working a great deal as a child, with Thorin and Bombur, so that Fili could have his education. Now that they were in no want of anything, Throin had wanted to make sure that his nephew finally had the oppurtunties he deserved. He certainly hadn't done it so Kili could feel belittled, nor stupid. 

Balin looks arch, and Dwalin looks murderous, but Kili, Kili just looks humiliated. Thorin hurries to reassure him, telling him, "You're not stupid lad, not at all."

 

Kili's head is buried, his shoulder's shaking, and Thorin can't resist anymore, he draws his youngest up, into his arms, speaking to him softly, crooning to him softly in Khudzul. He wonders how long Kili's been hiding this, since he started learning from the dwarrow? Just recently? It's hard for his nephew to keep any kind of secret, but something like this, when it's something Kili's embarrassed of, could have been any amount of time. His self esteem's always been rather fragile, after spending so much time with Dis and her scum of the earth second husband. Kili could have easily held this in until it finally got to be too much for him. He was still a child, almost grown, but still a child, and it breaks Thorin's heart to see him so upset. 

 

Eventually, Kili calms, his breath coming steady and slow, and Thorin presses his lips to his nephew's temple for a minute before asking, "Do you think you'd like to go riding with me for a while?"

 

Kili huffs a slow breath but then nods, wearily, and slips to his feet, wiping his face and turning to let Thorin tie his braid off before he tells him, "Go saddle the horses, all right? I'll be along shortly. See if your brother wants to come with us too."

 

Kili brightens noticeably at the thought of Fili coming, and Thorin makes a note to breif his nephew on events as soon as possible. There was no one who'd make the lad feel better than his brother. 

Thorin looks at Dwalin, who just nods and stalks off to the living quarters, while Balin looks at him and says, gently, "I'll have the boy learn with me from now on. It'll be less time, but I don't think he'll mind that."

 

Thorin laughs, "No I don't doubt he will."

  

 

 

 (this is what Kili's braid looks like. Without the dye job and shorter, obviously, but there's a general idea.)


End file.
